ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Woodworking Guide by Ctownwoody
I was wondering if you've considered the plain bronze bolts an alternative those who would rather not mess with AH prices on the status bolts at such low levels? On shiva server, bronze bolt heads are in stock frequently, and 1 stack of the head will last you the entire period, and given they're 700 gil for 99 heads, which turn into 3,267 bolts. That's a fairly nice profit at those levels, given ash lumber can be obtained for 30 or so gil for each piece. Due to HQing, the time I was levelling woodworking, status bolt heads didn't seem viable, and this option worked wonders for me. on willow lumber recipe you write "Between this and willow lumber" should it not be "between this and Holly lumber"? You have Mahogany Lumber listed as a 52 synth, but every other source I see lists it as 51. Which is it? Your crafting guides rock btw :D --Thala 17:44, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Should also note that, while Beetle Arrows are a nice synth to take to 39 and can sell for profit, Beetle Arrowheads and Chocobo Fletchings are almost never in stock on any AH, so unless you have Bonecraft leveled to at least 30 or know someone who can make some for you, that this step can be tougher than it seems. --InspectorGadget 08:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC) *With regards to Chocobo Fletchings, make your own. Beetle Arrowheads would be an actual concern, but if you are crafting in a rush, with little regard to gil, then there are probably easier ways. Otherwise, shop around and/or make your own. It's not great advice, but it's what you'll probably have to do in the end. --Ctownwoody 17:56, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Nice guide. I corrected a small error; you had Steel-Splitters turned into Stone-Splitters but the actual lvl 100 synths are Iron-Splitters turned into Steel-Splitters if the wiki is to be believed. NanaaMihgo 22:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Love your work ctown! lol --Godofgods 65 tarutaru fishing rod bridge synth I'd like to suggest the skill level 65 Tarutaru Fishing Rod as a bridge synth before demon arrows. For me, costs were ~1500 per synth, and the rods sell back to merchants for 900+. I bought silk thread on AH at 10K/stack (and farmed some, but silk farming isn't very rewarding) and synthed walnut logs from the guild shop into lumber (~640g/log, level 19 synth so you'll HQ some too). I also have a ridiculous influx of wind crystals from xp'ing on bats, colibris, puks and more colibris, so I didn't figure them into my costs. --Vaprak 17:10, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Feyweald Lumber This has been reported as woodworking 66 or 67. How do you think of this as a bridge. These are going for about 1200 a pop on my server. Anything good you can use with the lumber *As a general rule, I am leary of new items from patches. The price shoots up as 1-2 crafters sell to the "ZOMG I GOT TO HAVE IT!" crowd, then the price drops sharply as other people figure the recepie out. Finally, the prices normalize. With Feyweald Logs, they can serve as a bridge if cheap enough but they don't make anything that you'll be selling in large numbers. That said, make a few of the Succor to the Sidhe weapons for your friends, especially if you can get skill, since there are no HQ versions. This could be an expensive bridge, though, if you have to sell the lumber. 53 Meifu Goma This seems like a useful bridge from Mahogany Lumber to Scorpion Arrows. If you get the thread cheap and have the Alchemy / Cloth skill, this NPCs for break-even / tiny profit. On Quetzalcoatl, crafting the ingredients myself except for the thread would cost me about 14k. Any NPC with whom I have maximum reputation should buy one firework for 37 gil. 1 stack of ingredients makes 4 stacks of 99 fireworks, which works out to 14652 gil. P.S. I capped my Alchemy at 60 last night, thanks to your other guide and 3 stacks worth of cermet claws. Onwards and upwards! --QuetzElohim 18:51, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *I treat fireworks as suspect usually, but the math works out decently on these. I treat them as suspect because I have an Alchemy mule, so my Firesand costs are minimal but not for everyone. But yeah, 49-5X needs more bridges if I can figure them out. --Ctownwoody 23:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I wish you would have mentioned the required clothcraft subskill in the guide. Kind of hard to skill up clothcraft high enough to synth these if you have an inventory full of Koma. Good find on the recipe, though. --Yjhuoh 15:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC)